


You won't drown too

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), If the Clock Never Broke, The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, If the Clock Never Broke - Freeform, Mama Nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: How Nott met Basket





	You won't drown too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearfulSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulSolace/gifts), [pinkevilbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/gifts), [Wes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/gifts), [GriffinGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinGreen/gifts).



> Side story as a part of my work 'If the Clock Never Broke'. If you haven't already, please check it out and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This mini series was highly suggested by user TearfulSolace so in order to help add clarification to the many timeskips, here it is (the beginning anyway)!
> 
> Thankyou of course to all of my supporters, I gift this series to you!

Thunsheer 17th 833 PD (04/17/833)

Nott twisted the neck of the third rat she had caught and then tied it’s tail around her belt. She had been getting better at catching them on her own. Normally the other goblins had just given her the scraps, and she could sometimes sneak a swig of the stolen alcohol. She had been looking for rabbits, but they seemed to be smarter than the rats.

She stood up straight as a board at the crying sound. It was high pitched and strangled, like it had been crying for ages. She looked towards the sound of it and heard it coming from the river. 

Oh Gods, the River.

Just thinking about the River made her shiver, but actually thinking about going near it made her blood turn cold. The water was so fast and cold, and she had already drowned once.

The crying came closer. 

Nott gulped and summoned some courage, willing herself to at least investigate it. She didn’t have to interfere, just see what it’s source was. 

She moved through the tall grass and reeds, pushing them to the sides until she could get a better view. Nott could see the river bank roughly fifteen feet from her and from there she could see the source of the crying pushed up against two rocks that jutted up from the strong current. 

It was a small but tightly woven basket, and with each rush of water it seemed to sink. The crying was still as prominent, and Nott recognized that type of crying and it made her heart twist and beat against her chest.

She couldn’t help rushing forward and getting down as low as she dared on the banks, reaching down to grip the basket. It was heavy, possibly from being so waterlogged and possibly from the contents within and with a grunt, she heaved it up, struggling to safely put it on the banks and still make it back up herself.

She pulled the basket away and lifted it’s cap, gasping at the tiny moving bundle inside. 

It was a small baby, couldn’t be more than three days old. It’s face was still scrunched up and red, and its tiny hands were balled into tiny fists as it cried out. A soaking wet blanket covered it.

“Shh, Shh, baby. It’s ok. You’re out of that nasty water.” Nott soothed, picking it up and clutching it to her chest. Still it cried and with one hand carefully cradled it while twisting the water out of the blanket and dumping any out of the basket. 

“Here, I’ll put you back in the basket, and carry you to my home. I’ll get you all warmed up and fed…” She said and her heart dropped.

She didn’t have any milk.

An idea hit her though. 

She happened to know that there was a farm nearby.

“A quick pit stop then…but you have to be quiet.” She said and thought for a moment before swapping out her top for the blanket and wrapping him up in the warm, dry cloth. She did her best to quiet him, dancing her fingers near his face and batting her eyes and cooing, and after a few minutes, he had stopped crying.

“There we go. Now, let’s go get you some food.” She said and carried the basket with relative ease towards the farm.


End file.
